New Additions
by Miles Tails McCloud
Summary: Dean Williams is surprised when team Starfox shows up in his yard and asks him to join. But when he helps Fox save Sauria and Krystal falls for him instead of Fox he loves her back. Until he learns that her love for him could tear the Universe apart.Kr/OC
1. In the Beginning

New Additions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Starfox characters or anything related to them. But I do own Dean Williams who is the main character from my unfinished novel **_**The Independence War.**_

Thoughts are written in _italics_

Song Lyrics are written in **bold**

The date's July 31. 2015. Dean Williams Birthday. His wish? That something special would happen in his simple but boring life. But what he least expected was that his favorite Video Game would come to life. Only there's a dilemma when Dean helps Fox save Sauria Krystal falls for him instead of Fox, Dean loves her back until her he finds out a big surprise. Her love for him could tear the Universe apart. Main characters: Fox McCloud Dean Williams and Krystal later on in the story. Adventure Romance and a little bit of Mystery thrown in. Crossover between Starfox (Nintendo) and The Independence War (Halo Fan 4256).

**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time,**

**Hand grenade pins in every line.**

**Throw 'em up and let somethin' shine.**

**Going out of my fuckin' mind.**

Chapter One

23:50 hours Central Standard Time

July 31, 2015

Earth: Outskirts of Fort Worth, Texas, USA

Dean Williams

Dean sat down on the front porch of his one bedroom one bathroom house and pulled a pack of Camel Crush 100's from his back pocket along with a lighter and lit up. He took two pulls and then he crushed the bead in the filter for menthol.

"Now that's the stuff," Dean said and sighed contentedly and looked up at the starry night.

It was a few minutes before he noticed that he had been unconsciously been tracking a what he took to be a star or better yet a group of four stars toward his house.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered before he headed inside his house to grab his 12-gauge shotgun. When he stepped backed outside and looked up at the sky he saw that the four "stars" were…

"Arwings!" he muttered surprised when they flew over head at about 20 feet but dead silent. "But they're not real, it's just a video game."

Dean watched them land about 50 meters out and took off toward them at a jog. When he was about 3 meters away he crouched be hind a tumbleweed and watched as the lead Arwing's cockpit hatch popped open and an reddish-orange vulpine jumped out and swept the area with his pistol.

_Fox McCloud_ Dean thought.

Dean watched as Fox nodded and the other three Arwing popped their cockpit hatches and out jumped a green toad, brown hare, and a blue falcon hit the dirt and started toward Dean's house.

_Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and Falco Lombardi_ Dean thought the animals names as they each hit the dirt. _But where's the lovely vixen Krystal? And what's Peppy doing in an Arwing?_

Dean watched as they each drew their weapons and headed toward his house and noticed that the path they were taking would lead them right past his hiding place. As soon as they passes Dean stood up and pumped a shell into the chamber and the sound caused the Starfox team to whirl around and point their weapons at deans head.

"Put down your weapons," Dean said and pointed first at Fox's blaster than at the ground.

He used his left hand to make the motions while using his right to keep the 12-gauge pointed at Fox's head

"And what makes you think that we can't just blow your head off?" Falco asked.

"Because my dear Falco," Falco dropped his blaster when Dean used his name. "If you shoot me then my nerve reflex will cause me to pull the trigger and not only will Fox lose his head the rest of you will be riddled with holes and will die before you can take two steps. Now is it worth it?"

"Drop your weapons," Fox said and dropped he blaster.

The Starfox team obliged.

"Now kick them toward me." Dean said.

They did, and when Dean crouched down to pick them up Falco was on him almost before he could react. Dean heard Fox yell "Falco no!" but Dean brought up the butt of the 12-gauge and slammed it into where he guessed Falco's kidney to be. The bird flew back retching. Dean flew a moment of satisfaction, because he had guessed right.

"Now if we all go to my house we can talk like men," Dean said.

No one said a word one the way to Dean's house. Save Falco who moaned in pain with every step he took.

When they reached the house and went inside Dean pointed at the couch and the band of mercs sat.

Dean inspected one of the weapons that he had commandeered and commented aloud.

"J and G dash A 4 Laser Pistols, standard issue during the Lylat Wars." Dean said.

"How is it that you know so much about us and we never been to this planet before?" Peppy asked.

Dean turned on the antique Nintendo 64 and showed the mercs Starfox 64.

"Your entire history." He said. "This is how I know so much about you."

"Since you beat us on foot, which has never happened in the history of Starfox," Fox said. "I invite you to the Great Fox for a challenge. If you win then you can join the team."

"Cool when do we leave?" Dean asked.

"Right now." Fox said.

Sorry that the chapter is not longer. Will try to make the next one so. I had an idea about 5 minutes before I left for church so I typed this in about 5 minutes. LOL. Please R&R. Thx H.F. 4256.


	2. Welcome to the Team

Dean Williams is surprised when team Starfox shows up in his yard and asks him to join. But when he helps Fox save Sauria and Krystal falls for him instead of Fox he loves her back. Until he learns that her love for him could tear the Universe apart.

Chapter Two

01:00 hours Central Standard Time

August 1,2015

Great Fox: Simulation Room

-0:05

Dean heard Fox over the intercom in his headset.

"_**Okay these are the rules**_," Fox's voice said. "_**Anything goes, and the last one flying will be declared the victor.**_"

"Roger that," Dean said his US military training now kicking in.

Dean pushed the activation tab and the simulator whirled to life.

0:00 _**Simulation Starts**_

+0:15

Dean flipped the Arwing up on its port wing and squeezed of a shot at the back of Falco's Arwing. The bird then Barrel Rolled and the laser shot back at Dean. Dean Barrel Rolled and the shot flew back at Falco and slammed into his engine.

"One down," Dean muttered.

+1:03

"How did that happen? Falco wondered aloud.

+1:45

Dean centered the targeting receptacle on the starboard wing of Fox's Arwing. He then squeezed off two shots and sheered off Fox's starboard wing at the joint. He then retargeted and squeezed off a few more shots, trying to get the other wing blown off before Fox got his guard fully up. But it seemed as though it wasn't meant to be because Fox somersaulted and though Dean followed still wound up behind him.

"Oops," Dean muttered then chuckled. "Well I got a trick that Foxy here has probably never seen before."

Dean pushed the G-Diffusers and Boosters to maximum and took off like a bolt of light. Fox followed firing his Arwing's weapons as he came. Dean Barrel Rolled and the lasers bounced harmlessly away from Dean and slammed into Fox's shields dropping them to quarter strength. Dean let up off the boosters a tad causing the distance between himself and Fox to decrease slowly until he was right behind Dean. He then cocked his port wing straight up into the air and slammed on the retros causing the remaining distance between Fox and himself (about 500 feet) to disappear in less then an eye blink. Dean's port wing sawed right through Fox's Arwing from stem to stern, and when it connected with the fuel line, Fox's Arwing exploded leaving him as victor of the simulation.

+2:36 _**Simulation Ends**_

"I think that you will make an excellent addition to the team Dean welcome aboard." Fox said proudly. "You managed to take down myself and Falco in less then 3 minutes. How?"

"I used to fly an Earthly version of the Arwing for the US Air Force. It's called an F-16. So I have experience in fighter aircraft. "

"Oh. Well we have to go by Corneria and get you registered as an official member of Starfox."

"Can we make a stop by Sauria on the way?" Dean asked.

"We'll pass it on the way in, but why?" Fox asked Dean.

"Oh. You'll see when we pass by." Dean responded.

A/N: Whoa two chapters in less than twenty-four hours. Even with good motivational music like Creed that's hard. Especially when I can barely put down my 360 Controller and any Halo game on xbox-live. Btw if you want my live gamertag it's (FoxMcCloud4256). I hope the Saurian translater that I put up helps yall. Happy New Year and God Bless. H.F. 42562


	3. Enter Krystal

Chapter Three

17:00 Hours CST

August 3, 2015

Great Fox: Game Room

Near Sauria

Dean stared at the puzzle board and tried to figure out were he wanted to put the rectangular puzzle piece.

_Hmm... If I move the piece here then maybe…_

The sound of the door opening behind him made him jump and the puzzle piece fall to the lower right hand corner of the screen. The screen then flashed _**Final**_ _**Level Complete**_.

"Wow, I can't even beat the fifth level let alone the last," came Fox's voice from behind Dean. "You have to be an excellent puzzle solver in order to beat all the levels."

"You came in here for something what was it Fox?" Dean asked.

"Your hunch was right about Sauria," Fox said frowning at Dean's rudeness. "General Pepper just sent me a message about a mission and I want you to come with me since you know the future of the Lylat System. Maybe you can help me get the mission done faster."

"Yeah ok," Dean said. "But whose Arwing am I going to fly since I don't have my own yet?"

"Good point," Fox hit a button on his PDA. "Slippy get one of the spare Arwings out of storage and put Hyper Lasers on it as well as improved shields."

"Roger that Fox." Came Slippy's voice from the PDA. "Is it for Dean?"

"Yes," Fox responded. "Fox out. In the mean time you can borrow Falco's Arwing."

"Cool," Dean said.

Dean walked over to Falco's Arwing and climbed in. As soon as Dean blasted out of the hanger he got a look at Sauria in person for the first time.

"Wow I never realized how much damage Scales and Andross had really done to Sauria." Dean muttered to himself.

"Huh," Fox said over the mike.

"Nothing," Dean replied.

"Well I hope that you know the way because I sure as hell don't." Fox called over the Comm.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "As a matter of fact I do."

Dean turned his Arwing toward Thorntail Hollow and hit the boosters. Fox followed closely behind.

Thorntail Hollow

Day 1

As soon as Dean landed his Arwing and jumped out, he headed over to where Krystal's staff was pocking up in the sand. He didn't even bother to wait on Fox who was being briefed on the locals and the mission while being bitched out for bringing Dean along at the same time.

"But he know the local language fluently General," Dean heard Fox snap at General Pepper. "And he also knows this planet like the back of his hand. So therefore he will be an excellent tactical advantage on this mission."

Dean ignored the rest of the conversation at grasped at Krystal's staff. He gave it a yank and it flew from its resting place. Immediately there was a shock that ran up his arms and Krystal's voice in his head.

"_**Av oei uho xouhadw kxaj mojjuwo, kxod A um ad whulo tudwoh.**_" Krystal's voice said.

Fox stopped his bickering with General Pepper and cocked his ear to listen along.

"I got the point General," Fox snapped at the pause in Krystal's voice. "Fox out."

Fox jogged over to wear Dean was patiently waiting for Krystal to finish her dialog.

"Who was that voice and what did she say Dean?" Fox asked when he jogged up to Dean.

"_**If you are hearing this message, then I am in grave danger,**_" Dean translated the Saurian as though it were already in English.

Dean sheathed the staff and headed toward the entrance to the Earthwalker den.

"This is going to be a long day," Fox said when four Sharpclaw ran out and tried to attack Dean and got beat down for their efforts.

Saurian Orbit en route from Walled City to Krazoa Palace

Day 34

"There's no need for you to come down to Krazoa Palace with me Fox," Dean called over the Comm. "I am going to drop off the spirit grab another and send Andross running your way. It won't even take me 30 minutes."

"Yeah," Fox said dreamily through the Comm. "I guess it's your turn. Whoa, Andross. You never mentioned that he was behind this."

"I thought that you figured it out already," Dean replied. "The entire arsenal that the Sharpclaw's were using was Venomarian in design."

Dean heard Fox's snarl and hit the boosters. When he flew through the single gold ring to open the force field around Sauria, he turned toward Krazoa Palace and landed on the roof.

"Make sure that you are stocked up on bombs for the fight with Andross, Fox," Dean called through his throat mike.

Krazoa Palace

Day 34

Krystal smiled to herself when she felt his kind, pure, protective influence appear on the edge of her senses. She listen to his thoughts as he headed toward the lift down inside.  
**Exit light**  
**Enter night**  
**Take my hand**  
**Off to never never land**  
She puzzled a few minutes over the crypto then put them aside to the back of her mind. He soon reappeared and headed over to her right to take a warp panel into the last Krazoa Shrine. He reappeared a few hundred heartbeats later. And she felt his slight pain as the Krazoa Spirit left his body.

Suddenly there was an extreme pain unlike anything she had ever felt before, and then she blacked out.

-  
Dean grimaced as the last Krazoa Spirit left his body. He had always hated that feeling. He keyed his Comm.

"Andross is about to be released Fox." Dean said into his throat mike.

"_**Roger**_," Fox said.

Dean ran up the ramp to Krystal's hanging spot a split second before the crystal shattered. He extended the staff and thrust the end of it into Krystal's hands as she fell.

-  
Krystal screamed as the crystal around her shattered and she felt herself falling. She reached out to grab something, anything. When she felt something wooden she grabbed hold of it and opened her eyes to see _his_ hand extended to help her up. She gazed into his hazel eyes for a second before she took it and stood up on the roof of Krazoa Palace for the first time. She couldn't stop gazing at the mysterious, handsome stranger who had just saved her life twice. She listened as he said something to someone named Fox.

"Andross is on his way, ETA damn quick Fox."

-  
"Andross is on his way, ETA damn quick Fox," Dean said into his throat mike.

"_**Roger that**_," Fox called back over the Comm.

"I am reborn the mighty Krazoa God. Wuhahaha," Andross called from his hiding place behind the head of the Krazoa Statue. "Kneel all those who stand before me. Wuhahaha."

Dean flipped him off and then he heard Krystal behind him say…

-  
"We will never kneel to you," she shouted at the Krazoa Head oblivious to the fact that it was the _Andross_ that her savior had spoke about. She suppressed giggles when her savior made a rude hand gesture at the Krazoa Head. She reached out and yanked her staff off of her saviors back and shouted. "Give me that."

-  
Dean felt her staff get yanked off his back and started to run toward Falco's Arwing. He was stopped by Krystal's hand on his upper arm.

"What is oeih dumo?" she asked him in half English, half Saurian.

"Dean," he told her. "Dean Williams."

He shrugged off her hand and sprinted toward Falco's Arwing. He climbed in the cockpit set the Shields, G-Diffusers and Boosters to maximum and took off after Andross. He arrived just as Fox finished off Andross, so he wound up pulling a U-Turn and boosting away from the explosion. He followed Fox back to the Great Fox, and landed Falco's Arwing right beside a shiny new one.

_Must be my new one_.

Dean got out of Falco's Arwing to see the bird come running up to give his Arwing a kiss. He started walking around it looking at every square inch and stopped cold when he saw the long scratch that a Sharpclaw's mace had made. As soon as he opened his beak Dean cut him off.

"Shut it bird," Dean snapped at him. "I haven't slept in a bed in 34 days, so I'm really not in the mood for your shit right now. Start bitching and you and I are going to scrap right here, right now."

Falco looked at him with a look of surprise and watched stupidly as Dean headed toward the bridge to wait on Krystal to show up.

Dean pulled out his MP3 player and turned on Chevelle-The Red

Her message showed up and then she did.

**They say freak, **  
**When you're singled out, **  
**The red, well it filters through.**

**So lay down, the threat is real, **  
**When his sight goes red again.**  
**Seeing red again, **  
**Seeing red again. **

_Wow she's more beautiful in person then she is in the games. That Crystal distorted her image quite a bit...DAMN._ Dean thought as she approached him. She winced and smiled rreally big at his thought. Although she looked slightly nervous, he couldn't figure out why though. He pulled out his headphones. _I think that my music was a little to heavy for her._

-  
Krystal was shocked when she saw all the people in the room that Dean was in. She had hoped to speak to him in private.

Just then she picked up a headache worth of noise from him.

_**They say freak, **_  
_**When you're singled out, **_  
_**The red, well it filters through.**_

_**So lay down, the threat is real, **_  
_**When his sight goes red again.**_  
_**Seeing red again, **_  
_**Seeing red again.**_  
_Wow she's more beautiful in person then she is in the games. That Crystal distorted her image quite a bit...DAMN. I think that my music was a little to heavy for her._

That confused her a little bit and she decided to ask him about it later. She felt his reassurance wash over her when she approached him. He pulled something out of his ears. It was as though he was also a telepath and could sense her feelings. She could also feel his shyness, nervousness and something else thrown in there. He scratched the back of his head and blushed when she stepped a little close to him.

"Can they understand Saurian?" she asked him in Saurian.

"No," he responded. "Good," she said. "So I came up here to thank you so here it is…

She reached up and as per her customs, kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you" in his ear, before turning around and walking toward the door back to her ship. Swishing her tail as she went.

_Damn, I wish I could smack…that…ass._ She heard Dean think. She almost gasped in surprise and pleasure. Almost as soon as he was done thinking it she felt him start to beat himself up mentally. _Damn it! What's fucking wrong with me? She has Telepathic abilities you idiot. She can read your thoughts and emotions fool! And that is just wrong to think! You just met her not even 3 hours ago!_

"I'm so sorry about that," he said in turned around and trying to hide her blush unsuccessfully and said…

"It's okay," she tried to hide a giggle, and failed miserably.

She felt his mood lighten as she giggled. "I'll be on the surface if you need anything," She told him.

Dean watched her leave as he felt like he should do something.

"Hey Fox is there anyway that we could take her to Corneria with us?" Dean asked Fox pleadingly. "She doesn't have a home planet that she can go back to, as Andross destroyed hers."

"Yeah sure," Fox said. "I still need one more person for the team so maybe you can test her and tell me how she does."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." Dean said as he dashed for the turbo lift hoping to catch her.

_Hey Krystal wait up! Come to Corneria with me._

_Yes I'd love to!_

-  
Krystal was just about to take off when his thought reached her.

_Hey Krystal wait up! Come to Corneria with me._

She felt nothing but pleasure at his thoughts and suggestion.

_Yes I'd love to!_ She thought back.

She felt his satisfaction and shut down the main engine.

_Sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up for everybody. I'm going to have a buddy of mine co-write Chapter 5 with me._

_Halo Fan 4256_


	4. Smoking MJ With Krystal

_Disclaimer: Before I start let me make it know to you peeps that I do not own starfox, the song lyrics or anything related to them. But I do own Dean Williams who is nothing but a figment over my over worked, fucked up imagination...Muwahahahahahaha HF 4256_

_Keep in mind peeps that Krystal and Dean are speaking in Saurian since her English is not that good at this time in the story._

Chapter Four

September 5, 2015

19:00 Hours CST

Great Fox: Bridge

Saurian Orbit

Dean felt a moment of satisfaction that he had caught Krystal before she took off for the surface. He stuck his head phones back in his ears as he headed toward the turbolift. As he stepped into the turbolift he selected the Creed folder. He then chose the song MY SACRIFICE.

"Hanger," Dean told the turbolift causing the doors to shut and then immediately reopen at the hanger.

The song started playing…

The first thing that Dean saw was Krystal walking down the ramp of the Sharpclaw ship, tail swinging from side to side and a smile on her face.

As Krystal walked down the ramp of the Sharpclaw ship she heard some of the most heavenly music she had ever heard coming from Dean's mind. It went on for about 22 seconds before it went to some kind of music that she had never heard before. It made her feel kind of amped up and wanting to nod her head along with the song.

_**Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice**_

_**(Creed-My Sacrifice)**_

When he got to the part about within my heart are memories, she started to wonder if this song was talking about her. She decided to search his memory and stopped herself when she remembered that he somehow knew about her telepathic powers.

"What is that that you are thinking about?" Krystal asked him in Saurian.

"What the music?" he answered in Saurian as well.

"Yes…" Krystal responded.

"It is a little band that came from my home planet, Earth," he said.

"Band?" the word felt unfamiliar in Krystal's mouth.

"A group of people who get together to play music," he explained.

She got a glimpse of four people standing around playing what Dean's mind identified as _guitars_ and _drums_ while one of the four was singing the song that Krystal was hearing from Dean's thoughts.

"And what are they called?" Krystal asked Dean.

"Creed," he answered. The name Creed didn't translate into Saurian so it came out in English, but Krystal figured it out anyway and nodded slowly. All the while keeping her eyes locked with Dean's. He had that look in his eyes like he knew everything that there is to know about her. Suddenly she realized the fact that he was about a head taller than her.

She listened to the few things running through his surprisingly complex mind…Training her in an Arwing…Music…Love…Home…Money for saving Sauria.

Suddenly the music changed and her fur stood on end from the way that music was playing. Dean smiled at her reaction to the change in the music.

It sounded like some one was blowing a war horn of some sort and then the most blood pumping music that she had ever heard blasted through her mind.

…

_**Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win **_

I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

_**(Disturbed-Indestructible)**_

"So would you like a tour of the ship?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Krystal asked breaking out of the trance she had been stuck in.

…

Dean showed her the bedrooms, kitchen, restrooms, gym, and just about every other important thing on the Great Fox. At one point during the tour Krystal slipped her hand into Dean's and after almost dropping it in surprise grasped it tightly. He ended the tour in the lounge area and Dean dropped her hand, walked over to one of the chair lining the wall and started to roll up the last of the Mary Jane that he had brought with him from home. He sensed Krystal enter his mind slightly to figure out what he was doing and he opened his mind a little wider to let her understand. She sat down in the chair directly next to him and watched him take his time rolling the joint.

…

Krystal watched Dean as he carefully rolled the funny smelling plant. It looked like the _Noot_ that the elders used to smoke on Cerinia…

Dean finally finished rolling the _Noot_ and leaned back in his seat he fished some kind of white device out of his pocket.

Krystal almost screamed when Dean struck it with his fingertip and the smallest flame shot out of the tip. He brought the flame to the end of the _Noot_ and took a long pull on it. He didn't blow it out right away like the elders did he held it in until his face started to turn blue and only then did he let it out. She felt his emotion and mindset…Wow she wanted some of that!

…

Dean lit up the weed with his lighter and took a good pull off of it; meanwhile keeping an eye on Krystal to see of the smoke which was blowing in her direction was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn't if he was reading her facial expression right. He blew out the smoke and watched Krystal's reaction. She had her hand resting there like she expected him to pass it to her. He obliged and held it in her direction. She reached for it and when she grabbed it Dean let go of it…and she dropped it! Dean reached for it at the same time that she did and their hands wound up touching again. Not that Dean cared at the moment. All he wanted was that the Weed get off the floor. She gasped when Dean picked up the weed and placed it between her fingers. He pressed her fingers closed and pushed the weed to her lips she took the smallest of puffs and then Dean put his hand on her knee causing her to gasp in a breath of the weed.

"Now hold it until you can't any more."

She nodded and gave it back to Dean who finished the rest of it in one drag.

Krystal let it out and lay across Dean who sat back in his chair and dragged his hand through her shoulder length blue hair.

_Damn, she is so fucking beautiful, I wish I could kiss her. But I can't._

Suddenly Krystal turned around and looked at Dean straight in the eyes and leaned in closer. Krystal's lips met Dean's and Dean after a second broke the kiss.

"Whoa the weed really fucked you up didn't it?" Dean asked her. "Now I know not to give you any unless I want a kiss or something…"

She giggled and leaned in for another kiss, but Dean turned his head slightly to the side, so he felt Krystal's tongue go up the side of his cheek…

…

Krystal didn't know what to think! She felt kind of jittery and like she couldn't sit still!

"I love this stuff but not as much as I love Dean!" she thought as she lay back across Dean's lap.

She sighed contentedly as Dean ran his fingers through her hair making her tingle up and down her spine. Suddenly she had the strangest urge to kiss him again, but this time on the lips, but she read his thoughts instead.

_Damn, she is so fucking beautiful, I wish I could kiss her. But I can't._

_Funny_ she thought _I just had that urge a second ago! To Hell with it!_

She turned around and started into his eyes a split second before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Her lips met his for a second before he broke the kiss.

"Whoa the weed really fucked you up didn't it?" he asked her. "Now I know not to give you any unless I want a kiss or something…"

She giggled and leaned in for another kiss but he turned his head so al she got hold of was some cheek, which she ran her tongue up expectantly. She turned his head toward her…

…

Krystal turned his head toward her and he met her lips with a reluctance that she apparently liked but she ran her tongue across his lips begging for entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth and as soon as Krystal got her tongue into his mouth the door opened and Falco walked in talking with Katt.

Krystal broke the kiss and looked at the bird and cat. Dean laughed at the deep blue blush on her face. He also laughed at the look on Falco and Katt's face at the smell of the weed.

"Dawg, you been smoking without me?" Falco asked Dean. "Cause I sure smell it."

"What is this smell Falco? And who is he?" Katt asked Falco.

"A little thing called Marijuana…you smoke it and it gives you this real intense feeling like you are going though the Cornerian Warp Gate nonstop for about three hours. As for his name 'tis Dean Williams. Any weed left?"

"Nope," he said. "Smoked it with Krys."

"Damn," Krystal heard Falco mutter under his breath. "So how is Krystal feeling?"

"Pretty good," she said as she leaned in for another kiss from Dean.

He accepted the kiss and as she licked his lips she heard Falco gag and flipped him off.

As soon as Krystal kissed him he remembered that Fox wanted him to test her in an Arwing and got up pulling her hand so she got to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Dean heard her ask with a giggle as they passed through the door and into the hallway.

"To get you aquainted with an Arwing."

"Oh," she said.

Dean thought that her voice sounded a little down, so he decided to comment on it.

"What you thought that we was going to the bedroom or something?"

"As a matter of fact i did," she responded with a giggle.

Dean didn't even turn around to comment so he felt his arm almost get yanked out of it's socket as Krystal stopped him with a yank, and pinned him to the wall. She pressed her whole body against his and she kissed him so deeply that Dean didn't know what to think.

_Trying to get me in that kind of mood, eh Krys?_ Dean thought at her when he regained control of his mind. He thought it so that he wouldn't have to break this awesome kiss.

_Ahhh, you figured me out boo-hoo_

**_Ahhh, aint i a stinkah...Y'all will just have to wait for the new chapter. Which will be up within the week. I Promise...lol_**

**_You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_**

You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I  
When I awake and remember why I've been running from your

**_World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world_**

**_-Disturbed_Haunted_**

**_This song is soooooo helpful when I am typing...gets me amped up...all you metal heads out there know...exactly...what...i'm...talking...about. Hehe._**

**_HF 4256_**


	5. Fun In the Bedroom

Must put in the **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Starfox Universe which belongs to Nintendo. But I do claim Ownership of Dean Williams who is the main character from my unfinished novel The Independence War, And also a figment of my over worked Fuck up imagination. I must also give credit to xXSanitariumXx who Co-wrote this with me.**

**HF 4256**

Chapter Five  
Fun in the Bedroom  
March 19, 2016  
03:00 hours CST  
En-Route to Corneria  
Meteo

Dean rapped his fingers on his abdomen, trying desperately not to think of the blue vixen Goddess that slept just down the hall. The slightest thought of Krystal sent ideas running through his head and fantasies meant only for the confidence of his own mind. But they wouldn't be kept secret if Krystal just happened to glance over his mind. It began to tear him in two, unable to even think of her without worrying about repercussions. To keep his mind off of her, he thought of other things, his term in the military, memories past, his hands caressing Krystal's impressive breasts.

"Damn it!" Dean growled and shot up out of bed. Obviously keeping his mind off of her wasn't going to work, so he decided to shut it down entirely. He turned on the television in his room and the Cornerian gaming system but he forgot he leant all his games to Slippy last. Dean considered waking up the irritable when woken toad, but thought better of it. There was nothing worse than a tired, groggy, and sometimes still sleeping toad.

The human cursed under his breath and reached for a cigarette but once again he was denied reprieve. His pack was empty. He smoked them all on Sauria and wasted one when he put it out in the eye of a Sharpclaw that was grappling him to death.

"Should have just head butted him." Dean sighed as he thought about the fallen smoke. If he had that cigarette now, his nerves would settle and he wouldn't be obsessing over Krystal.

Months had passed since he had seen another human and Cornerian women were starting to grow on him, despite him never actually making contact with one. After all the TV and pictures he had seen of them, he was starting to notice fewer and fewer differences between the Cornerian and the human race. At the rate he was going, if he ever met another Cornerian woman, he'd probably ask for her number if she was hot.

Dean moved back to his bed and once again tried to get to sleep, but Krystal's face flashed before his eyes every time his eyelids covered his reddening eyes. The longer he held his eyes closed, the more of Krystal that came into view. She was fully dressed at first but she'd start to unhook the small clasp holding her breastplate together while giving him a salacious smile.

"Oh thank God!" Dean sighed when he heard something like a loud engine knock. He jumped up out of bed and ran to the door where he found Fox, Falco, and Slippy in the hallway. "What was that noise?" Dean asked.

"Well," Falco replied a bit irritably, "judging by the fact I can see my breath, I'd say that was the ship's heaters giving out."

Dean didn't care about Falco's insolent tone because this gave him something to do.

"Well let's go fix it then." Dean said right as Krystal walked out of her bedroom door. He was a little shocked to find out that Fox had given her the room directly across from his room, and when the vixen saw his expression she couldn't help but smile.

"What's going on boys?" She asked turning her attention to the others.

"The heaters broke." Fox shrugged. "You can go back to bed; Falco, Slip, and I will take care of this."

"Hey, whoa! What about me?" Dean asked grabbing Fox's arm as the vulpine walked by.

"No offense Dean but you'd only get in the way. You're a great fighter but one lousy mechanic. Need I remind you what happened the last time you helped Slippy fix the gravitational device?" Fox asked and shrugged Dean's arm off.

Dean didn't want to be left alone again, what with Krystal being right across the hall from him possibly watching his uncontrollable mind. "Yeah but-"

"Just go back to bed _Bean_. We'll take care of this." Falco chortled.

Dean resisted the urge to hit Falco only because he wanted the heat turned back on, and it might take longer if Falco was unconscious.

"Bye Dean." Slippy said as he walked by and followed the rest of Star Fox to the boiler room, leaving only him and Krystal standing in the cold hallway.

Dean looked at Krystal and caught her eyes. She looked away almost instantly and played with her hair as she shivered. Dean didn't mean to, but his eyes flashed to Krystal's breasts and saw her nipples through her, almost too thin, night-robe.

"So uh… yeah. See you tomorrow." Dean said and moved to slink back into his room but Krystal stopped him.

"Aren't you cold Dean?"

"No, my room's still warm." He admitted.

"Really? Cause my room is freezing." Krystal said bringing up an issue.

"Oh…" he said when he couldn't think of anything else.

Krystal sneezed before asking. "I know it's a little strange but… could I sleep in your room? At least until the heat is turned back on?" Krystal asked quickly, so to cover her tracks if she was overstepping some sort of boundary.

At first Dean couldn't believe his ears. He blinked rapidly before saying. "Sure, you can s-stay as long as you like." He stammered when Krystal walked over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly and whispered into his ear. "Thank you Dean Williams." Before walking into his room.

"Yeah… no problem." Dean said feeling really hot despite the heat being off. The human shook his head quickly and ground his teeth. He was strong; he could get through this, even if Krystal, the hottest thing he'd seen in months, was sitting on his bed. All he had to do was not do anything stupid.

"You're bed is really bouncy." Krystal said as she bounced up and down, her breasts mimicking her and alluring the human's hungry eyes.

"Err yeah, it's new." Dean said diverting his attention from Krystal's enormous breasts. He closed the door behind him and started looking for an excuse to get Krystal to stop making the bed make squeaking noises like someone was going at it.

"It's very nice, and very big." She said and laid down on the bed, her night-robe opening slightly.

'What are you doing? Don't look! And whatever you do, don't think about- oh shit!' Dean thought as he caught himself thinking.

Krystal giggled to herself as quietly as she could. She had been watching his mental anguish for quite some time now and as cute as it was, she really wished he might act on it. Ever since he rescued her from her precarious situation, she wanted to get to know him better, his likes, dislikes, desires, fantasies, and what he was like under all the cloaks of mystery. It was apparent he knew a lot about her which was strange but overlooked by the fascinated vixen. She had just assumed he was a telepath like her people had been.

"So uh… you like stuff?" Dean said before mentally face-palming himself for saying such a stupid line.

"Some stuff." Krystal admitted and laid down on Dean's bed, her robe opening slightly revealing a line down Krystal's body.

The vixen sighed. "Boy am I tired. I thought I was going to die in that prison, my body could hardly take it all in."

'Did she just say take it in? Never mind, focus on something other than her panties!'

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner." Dean said and forced his eyes to stay glued to the blank TV as he desperately searched for a channel or even a signal.

"Dean?" Krystal asked, breaking Dean's focus on the TV. His eyes turned to the supine vixen who was staring at him from an upside down angle.

The vixen rolled over and rested her head in her hands and her night-robe fell open almost deliberately. Dean couldn't see all of her breasts, merely the cleavage betwixt them, but he still let out a low moan of surprise.

"Thank you for saving me, and for letting me stay in your room for the night." Krystal said warmly.

"For the night?" Dean nearly gasped.

"Is that a problem?" Krystal asked and her robe opened even further.

"N-No, but… I just thought that once Fox and the rest fixed the heaters you'd go back to your room." Dean said using all his willpower to not gawk at Krystal's voluptuous breasts.

"It's so lonely in my room." Krystal replied. "I'd rather be here with you talking or _doing_ things."

Dean was about to ask what she meant by, _doing_ things, but Krystal's robe opened fully and it became apparent that Krystal wasn't wearing a bra.

The human cleared his throat and looked away but found himself looking back. "Um Krystal your uh," Dean said and looked away, "your," he said before looking back, "your b-breasts-"

"Oh!" Krystal gasped half heartedly and closed her robe, covering her bare breasts. The room wasn't warm, but rather cold and Dean could see the effects of the cold as her nipples poked little mounds through Krystal's thin robe.

"P-Perhaps you have something more fitting, so you won't feel embarrassed?" Dean asked turning away. He heard a creaking noise of pressure lifting off his bed.

"Who's to say I'm embarrassed?" Krystal asked standing right behind the tormented human. This was all absolute torture to him. He was a person of action, a person of desire, yet he now clung to his reigns as tightly as he could so not to make a complete ass of himself into the prettiest thing he'd seen in ages.

"Well-" Dean began but the blue temptress cut him off.

"Who's to say you didn't enjoy it?" Krystal asked, her hands grazing his broad, taught shoulders.

Dean inhaled jaggedly before turning around. "Krystal, what are you doing?"

Krystal looked away innocently, then back to him slyly. "My mere thanks is not enough Dean. I must thank you a little bit more," She said and moved closer while wrapping her arms around his waist, "in depth."

Dean burned red as the vixen's hands caressed his hind, but that was just the signal he'd been waiting for, hoping for. He didn't want to make the first move and appear to be some strange, horny alien, but now that Krystal was showing such interest, all bets were off. If she thought this was right, it most certainly was. The human pulled her closer to him and moved to within an inch of her lips with his own, and Krystal moved in to fill the gap.

Her lips felt like any human's, only he never got such a massive jolt of excitement and arousal from a kiss from any other woman. His hands moved up and down her back, feeling the silky smooth texture of her thin night-robe. Through the night-robe he felt her warmth and the burning energy radiating from her amazing feminine form.

The vixen pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes. "Dean, I can read your mind and I feel you're holding back."

"I am." Dean admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…" Dean said but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Don't hold back," Krystal said before she threw Dean around her and onto the bed, "because I won't."

With that, Krystal pounced upon the surprised human and she attacked his lips with her own. Her sudden assault was the spark to the powder-keg and Dean's restraints were broken. His hands ran up and down her back one last time before making their way to Krystal's hind. He squeezed gently at first but when Krystal let out a moan, his hormones ignited and he caressed her passionately, letting every sense of the word restraint go.

Krystal licked his lips and he spared no time in letting her go unanswered. He opened his mouth and their tongues rolled and pressed against each other. As their tongues wrestled together, Krystal tore away Dean's shirt with her claws, but was careful not to cut him. Once she felt the entire shirt was gone she pulled back to get a good look at him shirtless.

"Oh Dean." She said when she looked down at Dean and his perfect torso. "Oh Dean!" Krystal gasped when she felt a poke coming from his waist.

'She's so beautiful, I can't believe this is happening.' Dean thought and the vixen heard him.

"Believe it Dean." Krystal said and opened her night robe, revealing her overwhelmingly breathtaking naked body. Her breasts had to be at least a D or even a double D, her abdomen was so perfect like it was sculpted by a god, and her cleft was already beginning to dampen.

To further plunge Dean into an uncontrollable lust, Krystal gasped again as her cleft rubbed up against the protuberance coming from Dean's pants.

The vixen looked into Dean's burning eyes as she rocked up against the bulge and said. "You're such a mystery to me Dean. A mystery," She said as the human felt his pant's button come undone, "that I want to explore deeply," her voice almost being drowned out by the sound of his zipper coming down, "until every inch of you is mine."

Krystal then refrained from rubbing up against him and proceeded to pull the agape human's pants off. As his pants slid off Krystal kept her eyes solely on the bulge hiding behind the black boxers. She looked hungry but not for sustenance. With inquisitive hands, Krystal reached her fingers underneath Dean's boxers. One pulled them off while the other grabbed him round the shaft.

"My, my, my." Krystal giggled. "I haven't seen one this big before."

The vixen began to run her hand up and down the shaft but stopped when she reached the head. Her hot breath sent shivers of pleasure and anticipation as she drew closer and closer. Krystal deliberately brought his head into her mouth but didn't let herself touch him. She breathed on his member while stroking him slowly. This was more for her pleasure than his. She enjoyed feeling the burning urges swell within him, the longing for her to make contact, however little. This made her thanks all the greater in value.

Dean let out a moan as Krystal's lips enveloped the tip of his shaft and ran down it repeatedly. As she did, her tongue lapped and rolled all over his excited head. The vixen made her way back onto the bed and positioned herself so that she cold look up at Dean and lay on the bed. She stared into his thunder-struck eyes as she moved further and further down his member. The feelings of pleasure coming from his mind were exciting to the vixen and she rubbed her legs to try to quell the urges within.

The human noticed her eagerness, and since he was the type that took action, he grabbed Krystal around the ankles and brought them behind his head. Krystal was very surprised by her position changing from on her side to lying prone on the human's rock hard body. Her shock was near immeasurable when she felt Dean's tongue on her womanhood.

"Oh my God! Dean! Dean…" Krystal moaned as he slowly ate the vixen. Within seconds his face was doused but there was something about her, her taste was so intoxicating and addicting he didn't care. Every run of his tongue against her woman hood caused the vixen to make a moan, gasp, or delighted wail.

Dean began to fit his tongue deeper and deeper into the vixen and Krystal's muzzle hung open as she moaned. "Deeper Dean, deeper!" The human was happy to oblige.

'He's so incredible! I've never felt this much pleasure so fast before. I-I think I'm already close!' Krystal thought as she rolled around in the bliss Dean now had her locked into. What started as Dean's reward now turned into hers.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Krystal swore as her heart began to flutter and her adrenaline kicked in. She was close alright, with every stroke of Dean's tongue into her moist depths, pressure began to mount.

Dean couldn't help but smile to himself as he listened to Krystal's gasps and mews. When she let out a great cry of pleasure, he didn't care that her entire body tensed and her legs were now crushing him. A fresh splash from Krystal's womanhood doused Dean's face and he kept at it until Krystal lay limp on him. When he no longer got a response, he gently moved the vixen off of him.

"Krystal? How you feeling?" Dean asked and wiped his face off on the remains of his tattered shirt.

Krystal looked into Dean's eyes. "Dean… you're so incredible." She panted. "That was so intense that I-I…" Krystal said but lost all her words.

"You look tired." Dean said as he sat next to the prone vixen, his shaft still erect and full of burning lust. "If you want to get some rest I'll understand."

Krystal cocked an eyebrow and forced her upper body up with shaking arms.

"Don't underestimate me Dean." She growled as she smiled fiendishly. "When I get through with you, you won't wake up for a week."

Dean saw the truth in her lightning blue eyes. She wasn't kidding and there was nothing that was going to stop her, even if he said no. But why would he?

Krystal crawled over to the aroused human and planted a kiss on his lips while taking hold of his manhood. She rubbed it a few times as she kissed him and moved off the bed. She pulled away and allowed Dean to look at her to the fullest. Dean's face reddened even further and his heartbeat skyrocketed. Her legs were so well toned, her womanhood was so wet and inviting, her abdomen looked so smooth, her breasts so big and luscious, and her face looked like that of an angel. The vixen held out her hands and when Dean took them she hoisted him up and kissed him. Their tongues met again and while Dean was completely lost in the moment, Krystal moved the both of them so that Dean was facing the bed and she was able to sit down.

The vixen pushed Dean back a little before breaking away. She looked slyly at Dean before she leaned up against him.

"Take me Dean." She whispered before turning around. She bent over and placed her hands on the bed. Her tail flicked around invitingly as Dean closed in. He rubbed his shaft against her hind and caressed both cheeks firmly. As he did, he felt for her moist cleft.

"There Dean. Fuck m- oh! OH!" Krystal nearly yelled as Dean inched inside of her. His member drew so deep inside of her that Krystal could hardly keep herself up. Dean's hands moved to her upper thighs so he could add even more power to his momentum gaining thrusts. He worked her with a steady tempo that allowed her to keep herself up with her hands but that wasn't enough for the vixen.

"Harder Dean! Faster!" She moaned.

Dean cocked an eyebrow but did not refuse. He began to surge into her with concentrated lust and desire. The vixen's arms buckled after the fifth intense thrust. Her body moved with his thrusts, rubbing up and down against the soft sheets. Krystal had just enough mentality left to resist Dean's thrusts. She pushed back as he thrust forward but he overpowered her meager resistance and sent her forward anyways.

Krystal lost all senses but touch and her mouth hung open on the bed as she squealed and made little meowing noises. Once more a pressure grew within her womanhood like when Dean ate her out, only this time it was bigger which seemed impossible to the vixen.

The vixen screamed Dean's name as the pressure mounted and finally came to an explosive climax. When she went completely limp Dean stopped and chuckled to himself. He'd never had a woman like Krystal, she could take him all with ease and she was so easy to please. Still, he was near his own release but now that Krystal was on the bed almost motionless, saver her breathing, he had no method to spark his own climax.

Krystal's ears perked when she felt Dean's problem. With every last ounce of her strength, the blue fox pushed herself up and sat up on the bed.

"Th-thank you Dean." Krystal gasped.

"You're very welcome Kryst-" Dean was saying but stopped suddenly when Krystal grabbed him around his shaft and started to rub him,

The vixen suckled Dean's tip as she rubbed his shaft. The human soon felt his release come rushing back. As Krystal suckled on his manhood he thrust a little forward but the closer he got to his climax, the faster and deeper he moved. Krystal kept tabs on how close he was and just as he was about to released she removed him from her mouth and let it all come. Several white, hot, jettisons splashed onto Krystal's muzzle and face. Dean let out a low groan as his entire body released. When he was done both he and Krystal were dirty.

"So much." Krystal said and licked her muzzle, effectively removing a vast amount of Dean's essence from her muzzle. "I'd better get cleaning." She said and went to work cleaning Dean's manhood.

"Krystal." Dean grunted as just one more jettison shot from him into Krystal's mouth causing her to blush.

"Yes Dean?" Krystal asked.

"I love yo-"Dean said before the heater kicked back on and started spewing hot air and the door slamed open and Falco was standing in the doorway.

"What the?" Falco shouted.

Krystal screamed and dove off the bed. Dean snarled as her claws punctured him as she shoved off of him to get out of sight...

"Get...the...FUCK ...out..." Dean snarled at Falco.

"NOW!" Dean snapped as the bird stood there was a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Hold on a sec..." Falco snapped back. "I am not going to listen to your shit right now..."

"GET OUT BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

Fox, Slippy, and Peppy stuck their heads around the door and duck back out when they see that Dean and Falco are nose to beak.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Falco snapped back.

Krystal stuck her nose over the bed to see who was going to win. She screamed when Dean moved faster then she could track with her eyes, but she saw his movements through his eyes when she connected to his mind.

She saw that he only swung once and that he uppercuted Flco and that he was now on the floor.

"This is why I hate birds, they talk to muck shit." Dean snapped and spit on Falco.

Dean bent over and picked up Falco and through him out of the door. Dean slammed the door and climbed in the bed and dragged Krystal into the bed

"Shall we finish what we started?" Dean asked as she layed her head on his chest.

"Sure!" Krystal almost shouted.

Dean growled in pleasure when she gripped his shaft and started to clean him up when she finished she collasped onto his chest. Dean put his arms around her and cuddled with her until she fell asleep right there on his chest...

Sorry that it took me so long get this chapter up...had to wait on XxSanitariumxX to write some of the chapter for me. He wrote every thing up to ("Krystal" Dean grunted...) and i wrote everything from there down...thx man...

HF 4256


	6. Returning Home for Cigs

Chapter Six

Returning Home for Cigs

March 20, 2016

10:00 Hours CST

Cornerian Orbit

Dean woke the next morning with a terrible craving.

"Damn I need some cigs, bad," Dean mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he noticed that someone was curled up in his arms. Upon looking down he noticed that Krystal was lying there in all of her glory.

_What the fuck?_ Dean thought.

He continued to just lie there and listen to her deep breathing and she slept.

Finally about thirty minutes later Krystal finally started to awaken and Dean continued to lay there and watch her. When she woke up she looked up at Dean and kissed him with the most passionate kiss yet.

"Good morning Dean Williams," Krystal gasped when she finally broke the amazing kiss for some air.

"I suggest that you don't kiss me like that again," Dean muttered.

"And why is that?" Krystal asked.

"Because if you do, then we are going to go at it like last night aga-" Dean was cut off as Krystal kissed him again but this time with more passion.

Their tongues met and wrestled and fought for control over the other. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore and grasped Krystal ass with more force than he intended. Krystal moaned and then squealed with so much intensity that it was an instant turn-on for him. As his erection neared it full power it bumped against Krystal's womanhood, Dean felt something wet hit his thigh. Dean broke the kiss and cocked an eyebrow at Krystal, and she giggled in response to his unasked question.

"Yes that was fast." Krystal muttered as she reached between them and grabbed his shaft.

She started to stroke him slowly at first and then slowly started to add speed to her stroking.

"Damn Krys you better stop that shit," Dean muttered.

"Give me three reasons why," Krystal muttered going even faster.

"One Gotta get up and get ready for my return trip to Earth for more cigs. Two gotta go get more weed. And three, I like to do this kind of stuff at night, not first thing in the morning," Dean muttered as she gave him one final stroke and then released him with a look of sadness on her face. "Sorry Krys," Dean muttered and try to kiss her and cheer her up. But she read his thoughts and then she shook her head.

"Nothing will cheer me up right now except one thing..." Krystal said and ran her fingertip up Dean's cheek.

Dean got out of bed and draped the tattered remains of his shirt around his shoulders to ward off the cold.

"Music On-line," Dean snapped.

"_Choose Genre..._" the AI Chris snapped back.

"Metal."

"_Choose Band..._"

"Three Days Grace."

"_Choose Album..."_

"One-X."

"_Choose Track..."_

"Animal I Have Become."

"_Playing..."_

_Need to get an updated version of the AI from Slippy. This one is too damn annoying._

Krystal giggled.

Dean looked at her and smiled and her smile vanished immediately. He shrugged and went to get in the shower. After he got out of the shower he got dressed and then he noticed that Krystal was lying in the bed looking at him expectantly.

"What you want to come along to Earth?" Dean asked.

"Yes I want to come along," Krystal said with a excited look upon her face. "I want to see the home world of my future mate."

Dean blushed, looked away and finished getting dressed. As soon as her was done he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a pair of Blue-Jeans and a Halo Reach T-Shirt. He tossed them at Krystal.

"You will _**need**_ to wear these when you go to Earth or the fan-boys will go crazy."

"Oh they _will_ will they?" Krystal asked. Are you one of the crazed fan-boys?"

"After last night I would have to say that I am..."

"Well then you are one lucky fan-boy."

"I guess that I am the _very_ lucky fan-boy..." Dean muttered. "But anyway we need to get going. To earth for more cigs and weed."

Krystal through on the clothes that Dean had thrown at her in a hurry and fixed her hair and then the two were out the door. As they were walking down the hallway Falco stopped them. Or stopped Dean.

"Hey motherfucker that fist hurt last night. I think that it is time for some payback." the bird muttered.

"What? Huh? Cant hear you birdie." Dean nagged him on trying to make him madder.

Falco swung in a drunken stupor. Dean bobbed his swing and tried to grab the birds fists before he hurt himself.

"Now now birdie that's not the way to solve your problems. The way too solve them is to sit down and talk about them like men. Eh? Ouch!"

Dean ducked and then blocked Falco's first two suddenly sober punches but had his ass handed to him on the third swing. Dean picked himself up off the floor and grabbed Falco's wrists, harder this time.

"Ya know what Falco?" Dean asked as he gave Falco his elbow to munch on. I'm tired of your shit. Do you understand me? You...have...been...giving...me...a...hard...time...ever...since...I...joined...Starfox." Every word was a hit that Dean landed on Falco. "Now it is time that you learned that I am not Slippy and cannot be pushed around like a nobody. Because guess what? Unlike Slippy I...fight...back. And I...wont...tolerate...it. Understand?"

Falco nodded from his bloody huddle on the ground.

Dean looked at Krystal who was watching Fox make his way down the hallway with a frightened look on her face.

"Oops. Hey Fox...heh heh." Dean muttered when Fox looked at Falco.

"It's about time somebody beat him to a pulp," Fox muttered as he passed looking at Falco. "Maybe now he won't be such a jerk to everybody."

Falco shook his head in misery.

"Hey Fox I gotta make a trip to earth for more cigs and weed and I'm going to take Krys here with me, Cool?"

"Yeah make it quick though," Fox said. "I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen. And I don't want to get stuck with half of my team and my best pilot in the Riemann Sector, if something goes terribly wrong..."

Dean started counting on his fingers...

_Hmm, the Aparoid Wars don't take place for another year and some months... So what is Fox worried about?_

Krystal sensed his curiosity and his worry and decided to comment on it later. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Dean was speaking to her.

"...to go?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention Dean please say that again..."

She felt a fierce wave of jealousy and something like ownership rush through Dean's emotions even though it was so sudden that even she almost missed it.

"Are you ready to go?" Dean asked his voice smooth.

"Yeah," Krystal answered wondering how he hid his emotions so smoothly.

"This is Dean Williams of Starfox to Cornerian Gate Control..."

"_**Cornerian Gate Control,**_" a sweet slightly Tomboyish voice came back over the channel. "_**How can I be of service to the Starfox team today?**_"

"I need a warp to the Riemann Sector, Sol System, Third Planet, please..."

"_**Roger that scanning for that sector please stand-by...**_"

"Roger..."

"So Dean," Krystal muttered to him over the comm link. "Are you going to tell me how you know so much about me and the rest of the Starfox team?"

"I'll show you later..."

"_**Sector located warp ready have a **_**nice**_** vacation...**_" the voice said as a picture of the speaker appeared.

_Miyu Seraph..._

Dean punched the afterburners and G-Diffusers to maximum and shot toward the now pulsing warp gate.

As soon as he shot through the gate his radio was overloaded with chatter from the panicking humans.

"_**Unknown aircraft identify yourselves or be shot down immediately...this is the order of the president of the United States of America...**_"

_I should have told Miyu to drop me behind the moon instead of directly into the atmosphere...this is what happens...paranoid fools...oh well..._

"This is Dean Williams of the US Air Force." Dean radioed back. "Identification code: Alpha Tango Sierra 4256, copy?"

"_**Ah, the Flying Demon...You are ordered to land at Carswell Air Force base for debriefing. By the way Demon the General is pissed about something and suggest that you keep your head down in there...**_"

"Roger that, and thanks for the heads up." Dean called back over the comm channel. "Hey have some cigs for me waiting will you? Newport 100's please since I cant go get them..."

"You've been AWOL for two months and you show back up with Alien tech and an Alien tagging along." General Wilkerson said bending over and getting in Dean's face.

Krystal leaned away from the enraged Human.

"General, General, General..." Dean muttered taking a drag off of his Newport and blowing his after-smoke in Wilkerson's face causing the big General to back up. "Now that is the shit...a month without cigs and now a Newport...ahh."

"Why do I feel like you are not taking me seriously?" Wilkerson snarled in Dean's face.

"Because I'm **not**? I solved the Japanese uprising in three hours, the Nuclear Bluff in a week and you're in my face because I left the solar system, made friends with the your Alien equivalent, the ruler of the Alien solar system, which is called Lylat by the way, earned a place in the most elite mercenary squad in the Galaxy...Hmm, need I go any further?"

"No..." Wilkerson muttered.

_I guess I put him back in his place. _Dean thought at Krystal. _Two months gone and he turns into an asshole without me...sad._

Krystal giggled.

Wilkerson looked at Krystal with a look of surprise, like he hadn't expected her to move or make a sound for that matter.

"So what is the matter General? What got you soo worked up that you need the great Flying Demon to take care of? Hmm?"

"We're in the beginning stages of World War III..." Wilkerson muttered. "And we're getting our ass handed to us. Russia revealed a Laser that keeps taking out our most skilled aircraft pilots that we keep sending to take out the damn thing..."

"World War III? No problem. Laser? No biggie. I got shields on my new ride."

"Well then go take the damn thing out! Now!" Wilkerson said.

"_Alright..damn._ Not even home for three minutes and you send me on a bullshit mission."


	7. The Mission

Before I start let me throw in the Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or anything of that universe which belongs to Nintendo. But I DO own Dean Williams who is nothing but a figment of my over-worked, fucked up imagination. Muwahahahahaha HF 4256

Chapter Seven

The Mission

March 20, 2016

12:00 Hours CST

Earth: Fort Worth AF Base

"Let's go Krys, got a Laser that needs to be shot down," Dean said enthusiastically.

"Yay into combat beside my mate," Krystal said getting up. "Do you know how much a Cerinian girl dreams about going into combat beside her mate?"

"Ah, no?"

Dean opened the door for her when she stood impatiently waiting for it to open. As they started walking down the hall Krystal began to speak.

"On Cerinia a girls lifelong dream is to fight alongside her future mate. And every time that she dreams about it she tries to catch a glimpse of her dream mates face. The reason why is because since we are telepathic, what we see in our dreams, 9 out of 10 times tends to be true, so since I saw you in my dreams that you would be my mate, it will happen."

They reached their Arwings and climbed in them. As Dean fired up the afterburners he pushed the G-Diffusers to maximum and shot off like a beam of light toward the North-West and Russia.

As they were flying Dean kept the comm link to Krystal open and listened to her steady breathing as she thought about something.

"Dean?" you never told me that there were so many different types of music from your home-world, which is gorgeous by the way. I look forward to our honeymoon here..."

"Thank you for the compliment about the Earth but the reason why I never told you about the different kinds of music was that I was afraid that you would start liking Rap or something of that nature..." Dean said totally ignoring the comment about their honeymoon. "Anyway here is what I plan to do about the Laser. We will accelerate to maximum speed and climb to the exosphere, from there we will stay at that altitude until we are directly over the Laser site. We will then drop altitude by flying straight at the ground, meanwhile charging Lasers and SmartBombs for the destruction of the target. Keep an eye on your altimeter, cause at 500 feet we are dropping two SmartBombs each. Lasers will be for any AA batteries. Once that objective is complete then we will drop to treetop level and get the fuck out of there. Any Questions?"

"None." Krystal came back over the comm channel. "Although I have to say that I still prefer Metal."

"Okay let's go!" Dean shouted.

Dean slammed the afterburners to full power which slammed him back in his seat despite the G-Diffusers. He looked at the speedometer as he yanked on the flight yoke and it read Mach 12! He glanced at his GPS (which he had stuck to the windshield before he left the base) and noticed the DTT was climbing. Since he was at a high altitude he forgot that he was supposed to change the readout so that it read zero when he was directly over the target. He made the adjustment and the screen flashed and displayed 500 which was dropping very quickly. He was surprised that they hadn't detected him yet. He looked at his radar and noted that Krystal was still with him.

I've trained her well no worries about her making a mistake there, that girl would probably follow me to Hell and back if I ordered her to.

"I would do that anyway, Dean."

Dean started when she answered his thought and shielded his mind for the fight ahead. But he made sure to leave a block unshielded so Krystal could read his combat thoughts and react appropriately upon them.

Just one more thing to before I start the descent and the fight.

Dean selected the song Indestructible by Disturbed off of the Arwing's Hard-drive and pushed it up over the Russian comm channels. And as expected the Russians started flipping out when they remembered that that particular song was the Theme Song of the infamous Flying Demon. Dean looked at the GPS and saw that it read one. It was time... Dean slammed the flight yoke forward and the Arwing started dropping like a rock toward the surface and the pinpoint of red light that was the Laser. Dean pushed his shields to overload strength and charged all weapons on the Arwing. He risked a glance at his radar to make sure that Krystal was still with him. She was. Good girl. At 30000 feet the Laser fired and Dean rolled to starboard to get out of the way. He risked a glance at his port wing and saw that the end of it was red-hot.

Damn It!

Dean started a rolling motion that gave him a little bit more speed and made him harder to hit. As he was rolling he kept an eye on the altimeter.

15,000. 10,000. 5,000. 1,000. 600. NOW!

Dean fired two SmartBombs and saw out the corner of his eye Krys do the same. As soon as her SmartBombs were out of the way, Dean stopped the rolling and yanked on the flight yoke. He came out of his dive at treetop level.

Perfect

Dean set course for the nearest shore and safety. As he glanced at the radar he noticed that Krystal was still with him and her flight was steady indicating that she was calm. Good.

About five seconds later he flew over the bay, left a few S.A.M.s in the dust and started the quick trek home. Five minutes later he was back over American soil and Fort Worth. He did a victory lap around the city and went in for a landing. As soon as he landed he was swamped by all of the CO's.

The CO's were yelling at him from every direction and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"SHUT UP!" Dean roared.

Silence fell.

"Status?" he asked.

"Germany, Russia, Japan, China and Iraq have all surrendered." Wilkerson said. "Our units have moved in and secured all Capital Cities of the listed Countries. World War III is over..."

"Guess they weren't expecting the Flying Demon to make an appearance." Dean muttered and tugged Krystal back into the middle of the crowd. "But I didn't do it alone though, Krystal here helped me. Now can I go do what I came back to Earth to do in the first place?"

"After the debriefing my old friend," Wilkerson said softly.

"DAMN IT." Dean roared and pulled out a Newport, lit it, and began to gloomily smoke on it.

Dean followed Wilkerson to the Conference Room, with Krystal followed him.

Dean stretched as he walked out of the Conference Room 5 hours later. As soon as he stepped clear of the door he lit up another Newport.

"You can't smoke in here, put that out soldier. NOW!" someone yelled at Dean.

Dean turned around and saw that the speaker was a lowly Sargent.

"Do you know who I am soldier?" Dean asked the Officer with as much menace in his voice as he could.

It didn't phase the Officer.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE SCUM ON THE BOTTOM OF MY COMBAT BOOT FOR ALL I CARE!" the officer shouted back.

"I am the Flying Demon." Dean said calmly.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Is there a problem old friend?" Wilkerson asked as he stuck his head out of the Conference Room door.

"Officer on Deck!" the officer shouted.

Dean took a drag off of his Newport.

The officer saluted smartly.

"Yeah I got a problem with your Sargent here." Dean told Wilkerson.

"Well you are higher ranked than he is so chew his ass out."

"That was all that I was waiting to hear." Dean muttered.

Dean looked at Krystal -who had walked out behind General Wilkerson- then the Officer and saw that he had blanched at his mistake of yelling at an officer. Dean smirked.

"I WANT 500 LAPS AROUND THIS FUCKING BASE! AND IF YOU STOP BEFORE THEN THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE DISCHARGED DISHONORABLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes Sir!"

"AND ANOTHER THING MARINE, YOU HAVE THREE HOURS TO RUN IT! IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT IN TIME THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU SCRUB THE FLOOR OF THE ENTIRE BASE WITH A TOOTHBRUSH EVERY DAY FOR A MONTH! WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING YET?"

"Running Sir," he shouted.

"Let me know if he makes it, old friend." Dean said.

"Roger that," Wilkerson said. "By the way, you almost got me runnin' with that order. Scared the Shit out of me."

"Ha ha," Dean said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very funny sir. Here you might need this..."

"What's this?"

My Extra-Solar Address..." Dean said pointing at the little slip of paper. "All you have to do is record a message, point one of your satellites at the spot that i appeared and the message will go through a warp to Corneria were it will be forewarded to to me. just make sure that you say **_To Dean Williams of Starfox_** and it will find its way to me. Now I got places to go and things to do."

"Alright good-bye old friend."

Dean landed his Arwing in the front yard of his house and jumped out. Krystal jumped out of her Arwing and Dean heard her sharp intake of breath as she saw his house for the first time.

"It's not much but it's home."

"Are you kidding? It reminds me of the houses on Cerinia. It's perfect!"

"Aw, you make me feel all warm inside..." Dean said with his most pathetic voice.

Dean open the front door with the key in the rain gutter. As soon as he stepped inside he sneezed from all the dust that had collected on his time away.

"Okay, lets see if I can remember where my weed stash is..." Dean muttered looking inside of his dresser door. "Aw here it is."

Dean snagged it and made his way to the TV. He turned it on and turned on the Nintendo GameCube. He popped in the game STARFOX ASSAULT and waited for it to load.

"This is how I know so much about you, Krys."

Krystal watched in awe as the game ran through the trailers. Her mouth was slightly agape.

"And by the way Krys, Krys?" Dean called her name three more times before it got her attention. "This hasn't happened yet."

"So this is how you know so much about me?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets get back to the Lylat system."

"Yeah."

Dean went outside and climbed into his Arwing. As soon as he ran the preflight check he ordered the navigational computer to locate his current location in the Milky Way. About three seconds later the computer came back and gave him his current Galactic Coordinates. He logged them to the memory and then pulled up the GC for Corneria. As soon as they showed up he punched the command for the Warp Drive to get ready for use.

As soon as it was ready he punched the afterburners and climbed toward the exosphere. As soon as he reached it, he threw the switch and blasted into warp toward Corneria. A quick glance to show that Krystal was still with him and he rested his head in his hand. He jurked his head up and set the computer to automatically drop him out of warp at the coordinates. He walked Krystal through the process and then promptly rested his head against the cockpit window and fell asleep...

A/N: Well another chapter done folks. Wonder when we will hit the snag in the Dean/Krystal relationship? _**I**_ DON'T EVEN KNOW YET! I let the story take me where IT wants to go but nudge it back on track if it tries to stray too much! For all of you peeps on Xbox-Live, I am officially back on-line permanently Gamertag is Haio Fan 4256. Come talk to me.

HF 4256


	8. Andross Reborn Again

Before I start let me throw in the **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of the Starfox Universe which belongs to Nintendo. But I DO own Dean Williams who is a figment of my over-worked fucked up imagination.**

Chapter Eight  
Andross Reborn _Again_  
March 20, 2016  
18:00 Hours CST  
Outside of Great Fox

Dean awoke with a start as his Arwing dropped out of Warp right next to the Great Fox.

_Damn the Nav Computer is really precise…_

"You still awake over this Krys?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Krystal responded.

She sounded kind of down to Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I sensed a cloaked warp gate being built like the one near Cerinia before it got destroyed by Andross near the Earth before we left…And it will be completed in around 10 months at the current rate of progress."

_Son of a Bitch! Then you mean to tell me that Andross is still alive? And the Earth is in danger from him._

"**Udt 0ei uho zijk den koccadw mo?"**

"**0ej."**

"And why is that?"

"Because of what Wilkerson thought before we left..."

"That asshole..." Dean muttered. "What did he think?"

"That our relationship can destroy the Universe."

"You know what?" Dean told her. "I never thought about that. But I know this will seem sudden but he said relationship not kids. The reason that I said kids because I know you want them. I can tell by the way you look at me in the bed."

"Yes I have thought about it several times," Krystal admitted. "And I decided that I would let you approach the matter."

Dean blushed deeply and tightened his grip on the flight yoke.

"And now that I know you very well, I know what your next move will be." Krys whispered over the COM. "And that is now that you found out that Andross is going to attack Earth you will want to race off and protect your home world..."

"That's right now come on."

Dean activated his afterburners and shot toward the hanger. As soon as he was inside he dropped his Arwing in it's proper spot and jumped out.

"Slippy!" Dean called knowing that the toad was in the hanger somewhere.

"Hey Dean welcome back." Slippy said appearing out from Fox's Arwing. "What can I do for you?"

"OK I need the following things put on my Arwing." Dean told him. "A cloaking device, improved afterburners, improved shields, an AI import for Chris, and Plasma Cannons. I am tired of the Hyper Laser. I need something stronger for this next fight. Plus I will need to know how to detect a cloaked object with outdated machines."

"Do you mind if I ask what all of this is for?" Slippy asked.

"Andross..." Dean muttered. "He's going to attack Earth."

"ANDROSS!" Slippy screamed. "BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

"He _was_..." Dean muttered. "But I think that he revived himself when Krys and I started dating. I'll tell you more when I tell Fox."

"Okay," Slippy responded. "I will get those upgrades on your Arwing right now."

Dean made his way toward the bridge and heard the footsteps of Krystal right behind him. As soon as he stepped on the bridge he noticed that it was empty except for Rob who was in stand-by mode.

"Rob," Dean called the robot.

"Yes Major Williams?" Rob responded coming out of stand-by mode.

"Alert the rest of Team Starfox that I have bad news for them."

"Roger," he responded. "Alerting Master Fox and the rest of the crew."

Dean sat down in his appropriate seat and when he patted his knee in thought Krystal came over and sat in his lap. He pulled his Mp3 player out of his pocket and popped in his head phones. He selected Asking Alexandria from the list that came up. He selected the song **The Final Episode** and let the song play as he thought. He noticed when Krystal sat up straighter when the song stated to play.

**Oh my God.  
Oh my God.  
If only he knew,  
If only he knew,  
If only he knew about the world without the bullshit and the lies,  
We could've saved him.  
They could've saved me.  
But instead I'm here drowning in my own fucking mind,  
And I'll be damned if you're the death of me.**

Blood and ink stain the walls.  
Silently with bloodied knuckles, I carry on  
Hoping it's not too wrong.  
You said the nights were far too long.  
'Honey, it's just the start of it. '

Fox walked in and was followed by Peppy, Slippy and Falco. Falco, Dean noticed took one look at Dean and then ran off to his seat. Fox however looked at Dean expectantly from his. Dean took out his earphones and let a silence settle over the bridge before starting.

"Starfox team, I have some bad news." Dean said to the now breathless bridge. "I have reason to believe that Andross is still alive..."

"Whoa, hold on Dean," Fox said quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"Do you remember that bad feeling that you had before I left for Earth?" Dean asked.

Fox nodded.

"Well your bad feeling was that of Andross reviving himself."

"But that still doesn't explain how you know that Andross is still alive." Peppy said quietly from his chair.

"Okay," Dean said looking at the Starfox team each in turn, and his gaze lingering on Krystal the longest. She gazed calmly into his eyes the whole time, reading his thoughts and not saying anything. "Before we warped out from Earth to Corneria, Krystal sensed an anonymous cloaked Warp Gate in orbit around Earth. She said that she sensed the same thing in orbit around Cerinia before it was destroyed by Andross. So my conclusion is that Andross is still alive."

"But I killed him in orbit around Sauria though." Fox muttered.

"Yes you did," Dean told him slowly. "But the fact that Krystal and I are dating is against the way that fate is written."

"And how is that?" Peppy asked.

Dean considered responding and felt Krystal try to enter his mind. He immediately threw up a block around his memories of the Starfox Command endings. He glanced at her face and saw a look of frustration cross her beautiful face. He chuckled and she slapped him.

"I won't say until I have righted this wrong, and fate is running as it should again." Dean told the elderly hare while rubbing his face.

"And now that I think about it, that is the wisest choice ever made." Peppy told him.

"Now I don't know if Fox will agree with me but I think that the wisest choice is to wait the ten months until the gate is completed until we make an appearance and destroy the thing. The reasoning behind my decision is that if we wait Andross will make his appearance and we can destroy him once and for all." Dean paved his plan out for the rest of the Starfox team to see.

Fox leaned back in his seat and considered the offer, Peppy however spoke up.

"That is not the way that we usually work but if we need to change the way that we work to kill Andross once and for all then we should do it, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah," Fox said. "I approve of the plan."

"Good then I will leave for Earth first thing in the morning to warn them." Dean told them. "In the mean time Slippy I need that information and upgrades put on my Arwing ASAP."

Dean nudged Krystal who promptly rose from her perch on his lap, and Dean got up and after putting his headphones back in, walked off the bridge. He was so deep in thought about how Krystal was going to let him make the decision on whether or not to have kids, that he didn't even realize the Krys was right behind him until they passed his room on the way to the Simulation room. She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the bedroom and promptly threw him on the bed. Before he had time to react Krystal was already naked and on top of him.

"You know Krys," Dean muttered. "Even if I do have a kid by you, we won't be together to raise it."

Krystal kissed him sweetly, and then entered him mind.

_I don't care, I just want to say that **I** had the kid of the famous **Flying Demon**_._ Just take me like you are going to die tomorrow and want to enjoy the feeling of me one last time._

_Okay you don't have to tell me twice..._ Dean thought back at her._ I am going to give you the time of your life._

Dean moved so fast that Krystal didn't even react. He grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back so that he was on top. He then got up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Krystal layed there on the bed the whole time just gazing at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. As soon as he was done unbuttoning his shirt he began to slowly take it off. As soon as it was off he moved to his belt and quickly took it off and tossed it to the side. He began to slowly take off his pants, when they were off he threw them at Krystal who screamed and rolled off the bed. Dean laughed and began to take off his boxers very slowly, so slowly that Krystal who grew inpatient stepped up to him and tore them to shreds with her claws. She then grabbed him and threw him on the bed again, she climbed on top of him and as her cleft rubbed against Dean's shaft, the tip slipped in to her cleft and she made the most arousing mewing sound.

Dean layed there and let Krystal ride him for a little while before he grabbed her waist and inched himself out of her. He got behind her and started to hit it doggy style.

"Dean!"Krystal screamed. "Oh Dean, deeper, deeper..."

Krystal screamed in pleasure and reached behind her and grabbed hold of his legs and pulled on them each time he made a thrust, causing there to be more force behind each of his thrusts. Dean felt the tension beginning to mount in his groins and began to pull out but Krystal had different ideas for his seed. She yanked on his legs causing him to slip all the way back into her.

"Oh no you don't," Krystal mewed at him. "We are going to have this kid together. I don't care what the fates think."

Dean sighed and continued his attack of her moist cleft. Soon he couldn't hold it anymore and released right into Krystal, who promptly yanked harder on his legs causing him to feel the pressure begin to mount again. But one thing that he noticed was that it wasn't him. Krystal must have connected her mind to his and now she was getting ready to release. Dean also noticed that her pressure was a lot higher this his.

_Wow, I must really be pleasuring her. Maybe that it is why she keeps coming back for more..._

A few moments later Dean felt several hot splashes as Krystal came.

"Oh," Krystal moaned and collapsed upon the bed.

Dean's survival instincts kicked in before he realized that he could she her breathing and realized that she must have fell asleep.

"Krystal," Dean called.

He didn't get a response so he checked her pulse and besides being slightly higher then normal was steady.

Dean stretched out beside her and threw the covers over the both of them and promptly fell asleep.

_**I might just start making the chapters about this length. Anyway peeps another chapter finished and one of the last chapters in the first installment of the Dean Williams Series. The next installment is called The Independence War and will take place about 5 years in the future. There is also an installment that has nothing to do with the Dean Williams Series that I am writing with **_ArchWarrior213**_ for those of you who know him on ff dot net. But he is also called _**Archangelwilliam_** on deviantart dot com. In that story it will be a story with Dean in it but he will not have memories of ever having a relationship with Krystal. Because it didn't happen in this story.**_

_**HF 4256**_

_**Tipsy on the Aroma**_


	9. The Trip back to Earth

Before I start let me throw in the **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that related to Starfox which belongs to Nintendo. But I do own Dean who is nothing but a figment of my imagination. And I want to extend my special thx to Nightmareblade Arch Warrior 213, and everybody else that has taken time out of their lives to R & R on my story. And also to XxSanitariumxX, for without him the story would still be back on Chapter Four. He helped me write Chapter Five.**

**HF 4256**

Chapter Nine

The Trip Back to Earth

March 21, 2016

03:00 hours CST

Great Fox; Cornerian Orbit

Dean awoke with a start and rolled out of bed landing in a crouch and drew his blaster from underneath the mattress where he had hid it for an emergency. What had awoken him in such a matter?

_Scritch, Scritch..._

Dean pointed his gun at the sound.

To his trained analytical ear, it sounded like someone was dragging their fingernail across something metal. Dean moved toward the sound and snapped his fingers softly to activate the lights at minimum power. The first thing that Dean saw was the door, which explained the...

_Scritch, Scritch..._

Dean shook his head causing the automated system to open the door. What he saw on the other side made him chuckle slightly. Fox was standing there with the tip of his nose about two inches from the tip of Dean's blaster. He had a horrified look on his face.

"If I wanted my head blown off then I would have simply barged in." Fox said then lowered his voice when he saw the slumbering vixen, Krystal. "I came here to get you to come to the bridge for an important meeting."

"At three o'clock in the morning?" Dean muttered.

He looked over his shoulder at the bed and Krystal's form underneath the blankets and thought of the warmth of her body against his.

"Make it fast..."

"Right."

Dean followed Fox to the bridge and upon entering saw that Peppy was already there.

Fox took his spot in the Captain's chair and Dean took his by the jukebox.

"Right," Fox said aloud. "Dean, seeing as this has never happened before and will probably never happen again...I Fox McCloud of Corneria, hereby relinquish tactical command of the Starfox Team to Dean Williams of Earth for the next mission against Andross. Now before you object, Dean, the only reason that I am doing this is is because, this is your home planet, not mine that is in danger and you are going to need all of the tactical assets that you can get to beat Andross."

"Actually Fox, I have defeated Andross before." Dean muttered. "It may have been only a video game but it still taught me all of Andross' weak spots. Hands, eyes, mouth, rear lower section of the brain, pound those and Andross is history. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to bed if I am going to fly back out to earth in the morning. Dean rose and turned to leave but Fox stopped him.

"Dean?" Fox called his name. "Not even a word of protest about me handing you the command of Starfox. Why?"

"Because I wont need it, goodnight Fox, Peppy..."

As Dean walked back to his assigned room he didn't have a thought in his head except crawling back into bed and snuggling up against Krys. And he did just that.

…

Dean awoke later that day and looked at the clock. It read 10:07. _That was a crazy ass dream_. Dean sighed and went to climb out of bed before he noticed that Krystal was lying there gazing up at him with a questioning look upon her face.

"Good morning my love," Dean told her and kissed her right between the eyes causing Krystal to sigh with contentment and happiness.

"So today's the big day, huh?" Krystal asked. "Back to earth?"

"Yep," Dean told her. "And you are welcome to come along if you want to."

"I think that I will." she told him.

…

Dean Williams of Starfox to Cornerian Gate Control...

…

"What the FUCK happened?" Dean shouted as he looked down at the smoldering remains of what used to be Dallas, Texas from orbit. It didn't look like a thriving city anymore, all it looked like now was a smoldering crater."Chris open a com channel to Fox right _now_."

"Roger," the AI responded. "Channel open and secured."

"Dean to Fox," Dean snapped into the com link.

"Fox here," Fox's voice said through the com link. "Something wrong Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean snapped. "An entire city is missing, apparently our prediction of Andross being at full strength in ten months was incorrect. I need you here at Earth _now_."

"Roger, boss." Fox said. "ETA is Five minutes."

"_Boss?_" Dean asked.

"Yeah you're the boss on this mission so I call you boss."

"Whatever," Dean told him. "I'll activate my homing beacon so that you will be able to find me when you get here, Dean out."

Dean switched the comm channel over to the US Military channel and through the Arwing's afterburner into overload, and shot toward the surface. A quick glance at the radar showed that Krystal was still with him.

"Major Dean Williams calling any units," Dean snapped into the comm link. "Does anyone read me? Over."

"Major Williams," a voice replied. "The Flying Demon himself. Good of you to show up finally, over."

"_Finally_?" Dean snapped. "Who is this, over."

"Wilkerson, over."

"Recognition code? Over." Dean prompted.

"India-Tango-November-oh-eight-four, over."

"It's good to hear from you general," Dean gave a sigh of relief as he realized that one of his closest friends was still alive.

"Status, General? Over."

"Dallas is gone and the world is in a state of panic," Wilkerson told him over the radio. "A giant laser came down from space and destroyed Dallas in an eye-blink, over."

"Andross is behind it," Dean told him. "And the rest of Starfox is on their way here as we speak to help me take him out over."

"I dont know who is behind it," Wilkerson said. "But I need you at the following coordinates, 38º52'15.56 by 77º3'21.46, over."

"Roger, ETA is two minutes at my current speed. Dean out."

Dean angled his Arwing toward the northeast and activated his beacon and set it so that only Cornerian tech could pick it up.

Suddenly Dean's shields dropped to half power.

"Whoa, break off Krystal now."

Dean yanked on his flight yoke and shot toward space. Within seconds he was just outside of the atmosphere and streaking toward the coordinates of Andross' hidden base, only it wasn't hidden anymore and it was huge. Suddenly a warp signature appeared right behind Dean and the Great Fox appeared out of nowhere. Dean barrel rolled and got out of the way just in time.

"Damn it," Dean muttered to himself. "Now even Fox is trying to kill me."

_Krystal, status?_

_Still in one piece here, Dean._

_Good._

"Fox do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Dean, orders?"

"Okay this is my plan," Dean told Fox over the com link. "First encrypt the com channel."

"Encryption software on-line. Annnd the channel is now encrypted."

"Okay, push the shields on the Greatfox to overload strength and ram the worthless son of a bitch," Dean told Fox. "Then once that you ram him out of the gravitational field of the earth blast his ass to Hell."

"Roger."

Dean watched as the Greatfox accelerated toward the mammoth of a base and rammed it, knocking it clean out of orbit. Next there was a great flash as the Greatfox fired upon the base and blew it into a storm of debris and Hellfire. Dean watched as the debris slowly moved outward and noticed that one spec was moving in the wrong direction, which was directly toward the Greatfox. Dean magnified the image and saw that it was none other than Andross himself.

"Fox, I sure hope that your shields are still up, because Andross is inbound to your location."

Dean shot off in the direction of the Greatfox, and dropped in behind Andross. He launched a smartbomb, and it slammed into the back of Andross' head causing him to turn around.

"So Andross, are you ready to die once and for all?" Dean asked the psychotic ape. "Because when I destroy you there is no coming back. Not this time."

"No I will not be the one dying." Andross responded. "You will Dean Williams."

Andross swung at Dean and Dean barrel rolled and easily avoided his swing. He fired his newly installed Plasma Cannons twice, and gaped when the shots that he fired at Andross' hands vaporized both of them.

_Note to self, friendly fire is no longer a hazard it means the death penalty._

Dean fired two more shots, one at each of Andross' eyes and laughed evilly when both of the eyes were vaporized in an instant. This caused Andross to shake of his skin and reveal his true form. Dean hammered him with plasma blasts, each one knocking Andross back until he was no more.

Dean heard cheering over the com link and flew down toward the surface.

_Krys meet up with Fox on the Greatfox._

_Okay._

"Fox, I hereby release my command of the Starfox team back to you. Oh and one more thing take care of Krystal for me, i'm staying here to help with the clean up efforts."

"Roger, will we ever see you again?"

"Sooner then you know," Dean told him.

_Wait if you're staying then so am I._

_No. You are to return to the Greatfox and return to the Lylat System. Your Place is there not here, besides, I'll see you again sooner then you realize. Dean out._

And with that Dean shielded his mind with a full mind block that not even Krystal could break and flew down toward the coordinates of the Pentagon...

_**To be Continued in THE INDEPENDENCE WAR**_

Howdy peeps. Now before anyone gets mad at me the story will go on in The Independence War. I'm sorry about the ending, I never have been good at endings so I will tell you what happens between now and then...

Krystal falls in love with Fox, and Dean marries a human woman named Jessica. The Independence War will take place some years in the future. I haven't decided how many yet. Again sorry for the ridiculous ending. I will make it up to everybody in the next arc of the Dean Williams installment. I PROMISE!

M. T. M.

As an after note, this story was a test-run for a prologue to the main killer The Independence War. The story however is still in the editing stages, so hang in there!


End file.
